


Magnificent Seven Comment Fic

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all short fics of various ratings, pairings and fandoms that were written in response to prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Owned The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish

With the stars shining overhead still, Chris opened his eyes. He laid still on the hard ground, his back protesting the treatment, and slowly turned his head.

Ezra lay next to him, shirt crumpled, hair mussed, his mouth slightly open as he breathed softly. The blanket that had started the evening draped over Chris' body was now spread between them both, gripped tightly in one corner by Ezra's fist.

The knowledge that Ezra was laying so close made Chris' stomach clench and he slowly turned onto his side to get a better look. Unencouraged, Chris' hand reached out. His fingertips ghosted over the bare skin of Ezra's stomach, where his shirt had become untucked, warm and smooth beneath his touch. 

He shifted his body closer, craving the heat and the comfort, and pulled the blanket tighter across their almost-touching bodies. His hand still on Ezra, Chris closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift back into sleep.


	2. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Larabee/Buck Wilmington

It wasn’t something that Chris Larabee, ATF Agent Extraordinaire, ever expected to be doing, especially not during a bright sunshine filled day in the middle of Denver. But here he was, with nothing left to do that he could hide behind.

Crowds of people lined the streets, but despite that, he felt more alone than he had done in a while. Usually, he did everything with the rest of his team – the seven of them against the world – but this was something he was doing by himself.

A roar burst from the crowds and the swarms of people began to move forward, cheering and laughing together. Taking a deep breath, Chris forced his feet to move, joining everyone else. Before he had taken more than a couple of steps, he felt a large hand clamped on his shoulder and turned around to find Buck standing behind him, smiling.

Without a word, Buck slipped his hand into Chris's and nodded towards one particular area of the crowd. Looking over, Chris saw the rest of the team, standing on the sidelines, waving at them. Even from this distance, he could see each of them wearing a metal pin in the shape of a rainbow, identical to the one he had attached to his own shirt. 

Together, hand-in-hand, with their family cheering them on, the pair moved forward with everyone else, proud to be a part of Denver’s largest gay pride march.


	3. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner

Vin crouched down, his feet planted firmly in the snow-covered ground. From his vantage point, he had a clear view of the driveway, but he knew that he had chosen well - no one would be able to see him. He wouldn't have to wait long as he had reliable intel from Ezra that the target was due home within the next ten minutes, so he didn't allow himself to get too comfortable. Too much comfort leads to lack of concentration. Lack of concentration can make you miss your mark. And that couldn't be allowed to happen.

He knew he only had one chance to make his shot. He flexed his fingers, removing any stiffness that the cold had caused. He kept his breathing shallow and always into his gloved hand - not wanting any evidence of his presence to be seen. Eventually, after a long few minutes, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a pickup truck pulling into the driveway.

Picking up his weapon of choice, and hoping it was big enough to get the job done in one shot, he focused on his target. His eyes followed the man's every movement, waiting for that perfect opportunity. The man walked towards his hiding place and Vin knew that this was the moment.

He held his breath as he took the shot, not wanting to risk even his breathing throwing out his aim. His keen eyes followed the projectile and watched with delight as it hit the intended target in the dead center of his chest.

"Vin Tanner," Chris Larabee yelled at him. "I thought I told you no more snowball fights!"


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt of: Magnificent Seven, any, Chris's shack at dawn

Ezra had always known that Chris wasn't one for fripperies such as curtains, but until the first time Ezra spent the night at the cabin, it hadn't been too much of a problem.

The morning sun flooded the room, covering both men in a blanket of warmth. It chased away the coolness of the night and lit up the room.

Ezra woke cursing and flung one arm across his face to block out the excessive brightness. He turned his back to the window, keenly aware of the heat baring down on his naked back. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the man laying next to him.

The sun that had come so close to blinding him only moments earlier was now caressing Chris' pale skin. It bathed him in a golden light, giving him the appearance of a mythical god. Ezra brought one hand up, running his fingers gently over Chris' cheek. He didn't want to wake him, but overwhelmed by the urge to remind himself that his lover was more than just a beautiful dream.

Still asleep, Chris turned his head towards the touch, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips, and Ezra admitted that perhaps the lack of soft furnishings was not as much of an issue as he once believed.


	5. Coats of Many Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra

Had he ever been asked, Ezra would have denied that the colors of his coats meant anything other than that he had a keen sense of fashion.

But he would be lying.

His mother probably would have worked it out, but then Maude had a certain level of understanding when it came to her son that few people would ever understand. Ezra suspected that of all of the others, only Josiah could come close to figuring it out, and he believed that the preacher would never voluntarily bring it up in conversation.

There were days when green worked for him; when the weather was fine and the world about him looked fresh and alive. Those days were the ones where he could laugh at JD's jokes with ease, or banter with Buck as if they were old friends.

Other days were purple; darker and more solemn, with a hint of mystery and intrigue. The type of days where he kept himself out of the saloon, interacting with others only when absolutely necessary. Those days were growing less regular now, but he accepted the fact that the purple coat would never be fully retired.

But there were times when only red would do; days when he struggled with the restrictions his life had placed on him. Days when he fought against the instinct to run, hide, retreat from the world around him. Days when the anonymity to be found in the bottom of a bottle was his likeliest ally.

He didn't run though, not any more. Now on a red day, he forced himself into the saloon, sitting apart from the men he called friends, but still within their lives.

It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but he refused to let the red rule his life.


End file.
